You know that you have your own room right?
by Quarentined
Summary: It's an accident, the first time, and intentional, the second time, but after the fifth time Maddy slips into his room, she doesn't mind the makings of her newfound addiction. Maddy x Rhydian. Aged up.Lemon.


It's an accident, the first time, and intentional, the second time, but after the fifth time Maddy slips into his room, she doesn't mind the makings of her newfound addiction.

"I can't help it," she says as she drapes her arms around his shoulders, straddles his lap and presses herself close. She has come to love the fact that they whisper into each other's mouths despite the relative security of his room - the hallways echo and she hopes she is never loud enough for her parents to hear.

After all, Maddy doesn't slip into his room to sleep.

And Rhydian never, ever protests.

"Someone is going to catch you," he warns with his lips flush against her neck, teeth nipping at her pulse; his fingers curl into her hips, nails scraping across her skin possessively, "you can't keep doing this, Mads."

Maddy drags her hips in circles across his, waiting for a moan to drip from his mouth so it can spill down her neck. "You can't make me stop," she breathes back, pushes her hands into fists against his chest until he's splayed flat on his back. He should know better, she can't help but think, as she pulls her shirt off (his shirt, that she took and he never asks for), than to tell her what to do.

She leans into his hands, warm and calloused against her breasts, closing her eyes for a moment. And she can feel it, the way his eyes linger on her, and it makes her stomach flutter with nervousness and things she would rather not talk about in the dark (because she knows Rhydian is staring at her with something like admiration in his eyes, and she'll keep coming back until she finds out what it is, exactly.)

"You know that you have your own room right?" he asks as his fingers pinch around the sensitive skin of her nipples and she lets out a low whine, pulling her hips back and forth in his lap in a weak attempt to dispel some of the arousal threading warm ribbons in the base of her stomach. Rhydian continues, until it's his mouth that puckers around her dusky flesh, and Maddy latches her hands onto his hips, pressing down until she can feel him between the thin layers of cloth that separate them from one another.

Her moans are quiet mewling sounds in the middle of the night, because his breath is hot, a welcome burn she wants to smear across her skin. Maddy's hands scrabble from his hips to the crevice between their bodies, where she slips her hands into his trousers and runs her fingers along the shaft of his erection.

Rhydian responds with a loud growl that rumbles from the back of his throat, and the sound of it causes her to clench her thighs in delightful anticipation. She slides further away from him, her fingers wrapping around him and pulling his cock free from his pyjamas, and at first she only smoothes her hands over it, rubs her thumb slowly over the tip of it just to watch Rhydian's face cinch in frustration she has caused all on her own.

But Maddy doesn't want to frustrate him, because she likes this, and she imagines this is what it must be like for him, when he stares for moments at her face in awe. She leans forward and presses the circle of her lips to his head, and his hips buck almost reflexively. His growls turn into groans that creak in his chest, and Maddy listens as she flicks her tongue over the tip, she listens as the noises shift, increasing in need, and he breathes so heavily that she is sure her parents will wonder what he is doing.

"Maddy, please," and she glances up at him, fingers still wrapped around his erection, eyes fixed on his face and how suddenly, strikingly beautiful he is, with his angular jaw tilted down at her and his arm thrown over his face. She has half a mind to wrench it away herself, if she hadn't been able to see the bright blue spark of his eyes from underneath the blonde tufts of his hair.

She stares at him, grinning, and he grits his teeth harder as she presses her tongue against him, takes her time as she covers her mouth over him slowly.

Maddy likes this, too much for her own good.

She slides further away, bends her elbows against the sheets and lowers her mouth again, faster and faster until she can hear him hissing between his teeth and her lips strain around his cock, and seeing him so helpless under her touch drives her absolutely crazy in the best of ways.

Rhydian moans out something she doesn't pick up, not until he manages to twist his hips away from her and pull her towards him, slamming his mouth against hers. It's a daze of a kiss, but Maddy adjusts, climbing back into his lap and helping him as he slips his hands into her underwear, fingers brushing at the wetness pooling in the apex of her thighs, and fuck, how had she let this go on for so long?

Now, it's her fingers curling into his hair and her hips bucking, shoving that heat wound up inside of her down onto his fingers. Maddy pushes herself onto her knees and yanks down her underwear and shorts, moving backwards to slip them off from around her feet, and she takes Rhydian's length into her hands, guides him towards where she throbs and drips and she anticipates this, every night, and she always moans carelessly, her head thrown backwards when he slides into her, stretching her perfectly.

"Maddy," he chides, but even his breath comes in short gasps, and she doesn't care, because she braces her hands on his shoulders and rocks into his lap, rising and falling, and they are arrhythmic at best, but it feels so good, disjointed this way. His hand dips down to rub her clit absently, and she jolts in his grip, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her heels into his back.

"Maybe," she whispers, moans twisting her voice into desperate, needy sounds, "maybe I should stop—ah, fuck—doing this." And maybe she should, because she's not sure how she can afford to keep her legs twisted around his hips and his cock buried inside of her, as much as it threatens to tear apart the tight feeling in her abdomen.

But Rhydian thrusts his hips up into her and she screws her eyes closed, brilliant-white climax behind her eyelids, and she knows that she will never, ever stop.


End file.
